bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 300.e Bubble Guppies: My Bubble Guppy Girl! (Part 5)
Plot 11 year old Oona Shaskan is a semi-emo girl who is fascinated with death. Her mother is dead, and her father runs a funeral parlor. She is also in love with her English teacher, and joins a poetry class over the summer just to impress him. Nonny Pirruccello, her best friend, is "allergic to everything", and sticks with Oona despite her hangups. When Oona's father hires Ms. Jenny, a makeup expert, in his funeral parlor, and begins to fall in love with her, Oona is outraged and does everything in her power to split them up. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Oona as (Vada Sultenfuss) *Nonny as (Thomas James Sennett) *Mr. Shaskan as (Harry Sultenfuss) *http://bubbleguppies.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Jenny%7CMiss Jenny as (Shelly DeVoto) *Oona's grandma as (Gramoo) *Mr. Grouper as (Mr. Bixler) *Mr. Shapero as Phil Sultenfuss *Molly as Judy *Deema as Girl #1 *Olivia as Girl #2 *Tobias as Boy #1 *Gil as Boy #2 *Goby as Boy #3 *Mr. Pirruccello as Mr. Sennett *Mrs. Pirruccello as Mrs. Sennett *Mr. Grumpfish as Danny DeVoto *The Big Bad Wolf as (Ralph) *Dr. Clark as (Dr. Welty) *Nurseas (Nurse Randall) *Archaeologist as (Policeman) *Crabs , Lobsters , Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Drama, Family, Romance *Rating: PG for little romance, little violence, some cursing, a bit of drugs, and many sad/scary scenes. *Type of flim: Coming-of-age. *Love Couples: Oona x Nonny, Oona x Mr. Grouper, Harry x Miss. Jenny. Trivia *This is based on the 1991 movie "My Girl." You can read about on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 5. (Scene: Dr. Clark's office) (Oona has her mouth open as Dr. Clark is checking it.) Oona: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh. (with stick in her mouth) Carnnk yu sheeee ik? (Dr. Clark removes the stick.) Oona: Can't you see it? Dr. Clark: No. Oona: It's there. Dr. Clark: Oona there is no chicken bone stuck in your throat. (Oona looks up at the certificates on the wall.) Oona: Dr. Clark, are you sure those are yours? (Scene: Waiting room) (The lobster nurse is showing Nonny how to use a syringe as a water gun.) Lobster Nurse: So you fill it with water like this, and what have you got? A water gun. Nonny: Cool, can I get one for Oona? Lobster Nurse: Oh yes, yes. (She gets another syringe out of a drawer.) Lobster Nurse: Nonny, let me ask you a question. Does Oona ever tell you why she comes down here so much? Nonny: Cause she's dying. Lobster Nurse: Do you think she is? Nonny: No. Lobster Nurse: Why do you think she says that? Nonny: Cause she gets scared of all those dead people in her house, and you know that saying, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em", well if she's one of them, she won't be as scared. Lobster Nurse: You know what I think? I think Oona's very lucky to have a friend like you. (She gives Nonny the other syringe.) Nonny: She's my best friend. (Oona comes out of the office.) Lobster Nurse: Miss Oona, how are you feeling? Oona: As good as can be expected. (Oona and Nonny exit the waiting room.) Nonny: Hey Oona, guess what we got? Oona: What? (He runs passes Oona and squirts her with water.) Nonny: This! Oona: Hey you! I'm gonna get you! I'll get you! (She chases Nonny down the stairs and out of the building.) (Scene: Forest) (Oona is still chasing Nonny and trying to squirt him. They are having fun doing so. Suddenly, Nonny stops.) Nonny: Whoa! Oona: What? Nonny: There's a beehive right there! Oona: So? Nonny: Stand back. (He goes to a tree and squirts the beehive.) Oona: Are you crazy? You'll get stung! Nonny: You're right, let's knock it down! Oona: What do you want it for anyway? Nonny: 'Cause they're neat. (They start throwing rocks at the beehive. One of the rocks damages it and then Nonny throws one last one and it falls to the ground.) Nonny: Got it! (Oona notices her mood ring is gone.) Oona: My mood ring! It fell off! I gotta find it! (They start looking for it. Nonny notices the beehive has bees. The bees start to come out and swarm.) Nonny: They're alive! Run for your life! (Nonny jumps up and starts running away fast. Oona stands there looking at the bees. Nonny grabs her arm and that snaps her out of it. They start to run through the forest.) Nonny: Run faster they're after us! Oona: I am running faster! Nonny: Hurry! (They have ran out of the forest to the weeeping willow with the pier. They run towards the pier.) Oona: Jump in the water! Nonny: But I have my clothes on! Oona: Do it! (They dive into the water.) (Scene: Underwater) (Oona and Nonny are underwater and holding their breath.) (Scene: Oona's house) (Oona walks in. Her clothes are wet and her purple hair is straight down. She starts to go upstairs.) Harry (from upstairs): Oona is that you? Oona: Yes.. Harry: Hey guess what? We're going to the carnival tonight, be ready to go in 10 minutes. (Oona is very happy about the news. She starts going faster up the stairs.) Harry: Miss. Jenny's coming with us. (Oona is not very happy with those news.) (Scene: Carnival at night) (There are many crabs, lobsters, and snails screaming at a typical carnvial manner. Oona, Harry, and Miss. Jenny are there too.) Miss. Jenny: So Oona, what's your favorite ride? Oona: I like the freak show. Harry: I know, I know, let's go on the "sit on the bench and rest" ride. Miss. Jenny: I don't think that that roller coaster agreed with your bad stomach. You know Oona you have to watch what you eat here, I remember one time I went to a carnival with my cousins David and Frank, and they both ate hot dogs, and the next day they came down with nephritis. Oona: Nephritis? It's a kidney disease, you don't get it from hot dogs. Miss. Jenny: Well, I'm no doctor. All I know is, the next day they had really high fevers, and their faces got very fat. They baffled medical science, they were in a magazine. (Oona and Harry give a "yeah right" look to Miss. Jenny.) Miss. Jenny: They were! "Popular Mechanics", no "Popular Science". I don't know, popular. (They are now at a stall where the object of the game is to get a ball in a fish bowl.) Miss. Jenny: Oh look they're trying to hit that poor thing. Harry: Watch you don't knock out a fish. Miss. Jenny: Perfect. Harry: I don't know which ball's mine. (Oona gets a ball in one of the bowls.) Oona: I won! I won! Miss. Jenny: Oh great! Attendant: Hooray, we have a winner. (He picks up a fish in a plastic bag of water. He gives it to Oona.) Attendant: There you go little girl. See how easy it is folks? (Oona and Miss. Jenny inspect the fish.) Miss. Jenny: Oh Oona, that's a gorgeous goldfish. (Oona notices a ring on Miss. Jenny's hand.) Oona: Where'd you get that ring? (Miss. Jenny's face looks guilty.) Oona (is hopeful): Did you win it? (Miss. Jenny and Harry look at each other and smile.) Miss. Jenny: Oona we have something to tell you. Harry? (Harry sits at the table and look at Oona in a matter-of-fact way.) Harry: Oona we have some good news, Miss. Jenny and I are getting married. (Oona's face changes to horror and she drops her fish.) Oona: Oh my fish! (Oona picks up her fish.) Harry: We're having the wedding sometime near the end of the summer. Oona (ignoring Harry's comment): You'll be okay little fish. Miss. Jenny: Oona? Would you like us to get you another goldfish? Oona (is angry): No! He's fine. (to fish): Fish are very resilient animals you know. Don't worry, I won't get another fish. (Miss. Jenny and Harry's faces are worried. Oona didn't understand what they said.) Announcer (shouting): THE BUMPER CARS! THE BUMPER CARS! FOR JUST 50 CENTS A HALF DOLLAR, FIVE DIMES, 10 NICKELS, WE HAVE A RIDE THAT'S GUARANTEED TO REARRANGE ALL OF YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS! Miss. Jenny: Oh bumper cars, oh you can't go to a carnival and not ride the bumper cars. Harry: I fall asleep at the wheel. Oona (grinning): I'll ride on the bumper cars with you! Miss. Jenny: Oh great Oona, come on! (They run to the bumper cars. Harry is left carrying the teddy bear and Oona's fish.) (Oona runs in.) Miss. Jenny (to the attendant): Uhh, two. (to Oona): I got the blue one! Oona: No! Miss. Jenny: Yes! (They both get into cars and strap in.) Miss. Jenny (pointing at Oona): I am gonna get you. (She gives Oona a thumbs up. Oona returns it as she has a serious look on her face. They begin to play) Harry: Oona, keep your hands on the wheel! (Oona rams into Miss. Jenny's car at top speed. The car spins and Miss. Jenny screams in delight. Oona rams into her a few more times and this makes Miss. Jenny not pleased anymore. She isn't able to escape Oona.) Harry (to Oona): Careful Oona, careful. (to Miss. Jenny): Miss. Jenny, Look out! (Wham! Oona rams into Miss. Jenny. Oona grins at Miss. Jenny.) (Scene: Neighborhood street) (Oona is riding her bike down the street. She arrives at Nonny's house and stops her bike. She walks up the door and rings the doorbell. Mrs. Pirruccello answers the door.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Hi Oona. Oona: Hi, can Nonny come out? Mrs. Pirruccello: Sure, come in. (Oona goes inside. Nonny comes downstairs.) Nonny: Hi Oona. Oona: Hi, wanna ride bikes? Nonny: Sure. Mrs. Pirruccello: Ohh, did you make your bed? Nonny: Yes. Mrs. Pirruccello: You're sure? Nonny: It's made Mrs. Pirruccello: Come here, you've got a milk mustache. (She wipes Nonny's lip to get it off.) Nonny (to Oona): Come on, let's go Oona: Bye Mrs. Pirruccello Nonny: Bye Ma. Mrs. Pirruccello: Have fun kids. (Oona and Nonny exit the house.) Oona: I'm running away. Nonny: Where you running to? (They get on their bikes and start to ride away from the house.) Oona: California, I'm going to Bubblewood to live with the Brady Bunch. Nonny: I wanna live with them too. Oona: No, you can't, they have enough kids, you'll have to live with the Partridge Family. Nonny: Really? (They ride down a path in a forest. Nonny stops and Oona does the same.) Nonny: That's it. (He sits by the river bank. Oona walks over to him with an annoyed look.) Oona: Get up! Nonny: I'm tired of running away. Besides, we past this place two times already. We're not getting nowhere. (Oona sits next to him.) Nonny: Why are you running away? Oona: My Dad gave Miss. Jenny a ring. Nonny: Wow, was it a decoder ring? Oona: You're such a retard, it was an engagement ring. Nonny: They're getting married? (Oona nods her head yes.) Nonny: So now you'll have a mother. Oona: I don't like her. Nonny: I do, she's real funny. Oona: He likes her better than me. (Scene: Tree at dusk) (Oona and Nonny are sitting in the tree.) Nonny: I'm hungry, I can't last any longer. Oona: Then go home, baby. Nonny: I have to anyway, my mom will be worried. Oona: Leave then, some friend you are. Nonny: You can come to my house for dinner? Oona: No, I'm hiding out. Nonny: Okay, seeya. (Nonny jumps out of the tree and goes home.) (It's nighttime now and Oona is still in the tree. She looks around and gets down. The tree was in her front lawn. She goes inside. She waits for someone to be concerned about her gone. No one comes and all she can hear is the TV. She opens and closes the door again to try to attract attention. No luck. She goes into the living room to find Harry and her grandma asleep. She begins to go upstairs, upset.) Oona (thoughts): In social studies we learned some people stole the Limburg baby right out of his house, I think i'll sleep with my window open tonight. (It is now morning. Oona is screaming.) Oona: Oh my God! (She runs out of the bathroom and downstairs.) Oona: Daddy! Daddy! Daddy? (She runs past Miss. Jenny.) Oona: Daddy? (Miss. Jenny stops Oona.) Miss. Jenny: Oona, Oona, what's the matter? Oona: Where's Daddy? Miss. Jenny: Well he just left, what's wrong? Oona: I'm hemorrhaging. Miss. Jenny: What do you mean you're hemorrhaging? Oona (in a weak and scared voice): I don't want, I don't need your help.... (She tries to run but Miss. Jenny stops her.) Miss. Jenny: Oona, did this happen in the bathroom? (Oona nods her head.) Miss. Jenny: How old are you? Oona: I'm 11 and a 1/2. Miss. Jenny: It's okay, come on upstairs, we have to have a little talk. (They go up to Oona's bedroom and sit on the bed.) Oona: My Mommy and Daddy did that? Miss. Jenny: It's actually a very beautiful thing, and look there wouldn't have been a Oona. Oona: I think it should be outlawed. Miss. Jenny: Believe me, some day, you'll feel differently. (The doorbell rings.) Oona: Oh, that's probably Nonny, I don't wanna see him. It's not fair. Nothing happens to boys. (She goes downstairs and answers the door. Nonny is there.) Nonny: Hi Oona, can you come out? Oona: I dunno.. Nonny: Please, it's real hot, maybe we can go swimming? (Oona is mad.) Oona: No! (She pushes Nonny to the ground.) Oona: Get outta here! And don't come back for 5 to 7 days! (She goes back inside and closes the door. Nonny is left on the ground startled. A funeral is going on. Oona is in the living room reading a book and watching her grandma so she doesn't wander off. She puts down the book and gets up.) Oona: Grandma, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back. (She kisses her grandma and leaves. As she is making her way, she hears giggling. She goes to the funeral room and sees Harry and Miss. Jenny giggling and kissing. Her grandma stands up from the living room and walks in. She takes a rose, looks at the man, and sings into the rose like a microphone.) Oona's grandma (singing): It's quarter to three, there's no-one in the place, just you and me. (Oona hears and she is worried. Miss. Jenny and Harry also here it and exit. Oona runs into the room where they were and closes the door.) Oona's grandma (singing): So santa-macho, I got a little story you oughtta know, we're comin' my friend, to the end of a brief episode, so make it one for my baby and one more for the road. Harry: I'm so sorry, it's all right ma, I'm very very sorry. (He takes Oona's grandma out of the room.) (Harry goes to the room where Oona is and bursts in. He grabs Oona by her shoulders.) Harry: Now what were you thinking, huh? huh? It's your responsibility to watch her! Do you have any idea how upset those people are in there? (Oona breaks from the grip and walks out the door. Miss. Jenny looks at Harry.) (Scene: Weeping willow by the pier) (Oona and Nonny are there sitting under it.) Oona: Why do you think people want to get married? Nonny: Well when you get older, you just have to. Oona: I'm gonna marry Mr. Grouper. Nonny: You can't marry a teacher, it's against the law. Oona: It is not. Nonny: Yes it is, cause then he'll give you all A's and it won't be fair. Oona: Not true. Oona (is uncertain): Have you ever kissed anyone? Nonny: Like they do on TV? Oona: Uh-huh. Nonny: No. Oona: Maybe we should, just to see what's the big deal. Nonny: But, I don't know how. Oona: Here, practice on your arm like this. (She starts kissing her arm. Nonny copies her.) Nonny: Like this? Oona: Uh-huh. (They kiss their arms some more.) Oona: Okay, enough practice. Close your eyes. Nonny: But then I won't be able to see anything. (Oona raises her fist.) Oona: Just do it. Nonny: Okay, okay. (Nonny closes his eyes.) Oona: Okay on the count of 3. 1, 2, 2 and a 1/2, 3. (Oona leans forward and kisses Nonny. They are both surprised and stay silent for a bit.) Oona: Say something it's too quiet. Nonny: Umm, Ummmmm Oona (agitated): Just, hurry. (Nonny stands up and puts his hand on his heart. He starts to speak.) Nonny: On political agents to the flag of the United States of America, (Oona stands up and joins him.) Oona and Nonny: And to the republic for which it stands, one nation, under God, individual, with liberty and justice for all. (They finish and look a bit uncomfortable.) (Scene: Street) (Oona and Nonny are wheeling their bikes back down the road.) Oona: You better not tell anyone. Nonny: You better not either. Oona: Well, let's spit on it. Nonny: Okay. (They both spit on their hands and shake them.) Oona: Seeya tomorrow. Nonny: Okay, seeya. (Oona starts down the road.) Nonny: Oona? (Oona stops and turns around.) Oona: What? Nonny: Would you think of me? Oona: For what? Nonny: Well if you don't get to marry Mr. Grouper. (Oona smiles and gets on her bike.) Oona: I guess. (Oona rides down the street and Nonny watches and smiles at her.) (Scene: Forest) (Nonny walks through the forest. He is looking for Oona's mood ring that had fallen. He sees the beehive and kicks it and makes sure there is no danger. He searches in the leaves and finds it.) Nonny: Yes! (Unfornately, there were still bees in the beehive and they start to swarm. When Nonny realizes it, it's too late. They start to swarm him and sting him.) Nonny: Ow, ahh, No!, Get away! (Nonny's blue googles fall to the ground. Nonny is dead.) End of Part 5. Recap Oona goes back to the doctor when she claims that there is a chicken bone in her throat. Dr. Clark says there isn't. Oona leaves uphappy. Nonny squirts her with water from a syringe he was given for him and Oona. Oona chases him into the forest where they encounter a beehive. They throw rocks at it until it falls. Oona loses her mood ring but before they can find it, bees come out and start to swarm. They escape the forest and jump into the water by the weeping willow. When Oona comes home, Harry tells her they are going to the carvinal, which excites Oona. When he tells her that Miss. Jenny is coming too, Oona's happy mood drops a bit. They go and have a great time. Oona wins a goldfish and she and Miss. Jenny go on the bumper cars. Oona is very good because she keeps whamming into Miss. Jenny and Miss. Jenny can't hit her. Oona decides to run away to live with the Brady Bunch. Nonny wants to join but Oona says he can't. He gives up running away with her and goes home. Oona decides to go home too and is depressed when no one cares that she was out. The next day, Oona is scared when she hits her period. Miss. Jenny teaches Oona about "the birds and the bees." Later on, Oona sees Harry and Miss. Jenny giggling and kissing and still doesn't accept Miss. Jenny despite the fun and help she has got from her. Her grandma sings during a furneal due to Oona not watching her and she is scolded for it. Oona and Nonny share their first kiss. Nonny asks Oona if she would think of him if she doesn't get to marry Mr. Grouper. She says she would. Nonny, who is happy about that, goes back to the forest o get her ring. He kicks the beehive on the way. He finds it but the bees swarm him and sting him. Nonnny dies from the bee stings. Category:Stories